It's Him!
by May Kasami
Summary: Rin Kagami has been bullied ever since she started highschool. She lives alone and only has one friend. But things aren't the same once the new transfer student comes. They both seem to know each other very well, but Rin isn't too happy to see this person and she encounters a few more problems along the way. A few swear words here and there. No flaming please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid.**

* * *

Hearing the alarm clock ring, Rin groaned, waking up from her slumber and turned over, shutting the alarm clock off. She sighed and sat up wearily. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, then slowly stood up and began to prepare herself for a shower.

"Another day of hell.." Sighing again, Rin turned on the shower and let the warm steaming water hit against her soft skin.

~About 15 minutes later~

Rin stepped out of the shower, drying her hair with an orange towel and wrapped another around her body. She slowly walked into her room, getting dressed into her school uniform. She brushed her hair and added her white hairclips and the white bow she usually always wore. She took one last look in the mirror then grabbed her bag and headed out of door, beginning her walk to school.

Rin walked at a slow pace, the way she usually walked. She didn't live to far away from her school, so it would only take her about 20 minutes to get there. She wasn't in much of a rush anyway because she knew, like every other day, this day would be bad like the others.

For the third time this morning, Rin sighed. She gripped her bag in her hand and tried not to think of the penalty that awaited at school today. Her thoughts were interuppted when she heard fast footsteps behind her. She didn't have to turn around, she already knew it was _him.._

She took a deep breath and began to walk faster, ignoring the person's calls.

"Yo, Rin! Wait up!"

The person finally caught up and grabbed Rin's shoulder, spinning her around with a funny looking grin on their face.

"What now, Kaito? By the way, you look like an idiot with that goofy grin on your face." Kaito frowned and pouted like a kid. "Why are you always so mean to your bestfriend?"

Kaito was Rin's only friend, even though he was a bit older than her and was in a higher grade. Rin had met him when there were some kids from her grade messing with her on her way back home. Kaito had saw this and made them leave her alone. Ever since then, Kaito would walk with Rin to and from school, talking to her on the way. He mostly liked to joke around with her to annoy her, Rin did the same. Kaito also lived nearby. So you kind of could call them bestfriends.

"Bestfriend? Psh, says who?" Rin smirked and began walking again, Kaito following quickly behind. "Stop trying to leave me behind!" Kaito groaned, trying to keep up with the younger blonde headed girl.

Rin giggled a bit and smiled, she continued to walk with a complaining Kaito for about 5 more minutes until he had to go. Kaito went to another school, different from Rin's. He went to an all boys school and it wasn't too far away from her's.

"Alright, Rin. I'll catch ya later!" He smiled and did a little wave, running over to his group of friends. Rin waved back and sighed. She now wished Kaito would not have had to leave so soon because she was nervous and scared. She only had to walk a few more blocks until she finally got to school. Hell, in her words.

Rin began to walk again, even though she was walking very slow, her heart was beating fast. She could hear chatter as she got closer and closer, her heart speed quickened. Finally, she reached her destination. She stood still, looking around at the kids who were talking and laughing with their friends. She felt left out and lonely and longed for Kaito to be there.

She slowly started to walk again, trying to ignore everyone around her. The fact that she didn't have any friends always bothered her and made her feel left out, but for some reason today, she felt even more lonely.

As Rin walked closer to the entrance of the big building, she spotted _her. _Her heart jumped in her chest and she began to run, that is, until she was tripped. Rin fell straight down, face first. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard laughter all around her.

"That'll teach you not to try and run away again, bitch." Rin felt a sharp pain on the side of her waist, yelling out in pain. She looked up and realized she had been kicked by _her. _She couldn't really see her face since she was on the ground, but the teal long hair made her recognize who it was right away.

Rin waited until she heard the laughter and chatter get farther away before she got up. She brushed herself off, clenching her side with her right hand in pain, then picked up her bag and walked into the school with a slight limp from the pain.

Rin ignored taunts and jokes about herself as she walked to her first class. She quickly walked over to her seat, happy that she finally made it there. She decided that she'd go to her locker later since all of her supplies were already in her bag, and she didn't want to run into anyone that would embarress her again.

Once again, Rin felt lonely from all of the chatter that she was not included in her class. It all stopped when the teacher entered the room. Everyone turned around facing him and quieted down.

"Good morning class, today will be different. We're starting off the day with a new transfer student." The teacher smiled and looked out of the classroom as if there were someone out there.

_"New transfer student, huh? They'll probably be the same as the others.." _Rin thought and frowned.

"Len, you may come in and introduce yourself to the class now."

_"Len? That name sounds familiar..."_

The transfer student walked in, all of the girls swooned at the person's appearance. Rin remained silent.

"Hello everyone, I'm Len Kagamine. Please take care of me." He smiled and bowed. Rin's eyes widened and she stood up, slamming her hands on her desk.

"Wait. Len?!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow, I didn't think I'd get any reviews, favorites, or follows for the first chapter of this story. Thanks you guys. You don't know how much it means to me to get just one review. Well here it is, the second chapter. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

_"Wait. Len?!"_

All eyes were on Rin now. The room was awkwardly silent and tense. Rin's hands began to sweat, she shifted in her place a bit as Len stared back at her, shocked. She bit her lip as he began to walk towards her, the surprised look remained on his face. Inches from her face, Len observed it as if he were trying to remember something.

The silence remained, but already jealous girls stared at Rin with their eyes like daggers. Rin bit her lip harder out of nervousness, unaware of everyone staring at her and focusing on Len. Len looked into Rin's eyes a few more moments before he broke the silence.

"...Rin?" A smile slowly started to form on his face, it turned into a big grin. Rin didn't return it though, making the situation even more awkward. After about a minute of Rin and Len staring at each other, the teacher cleared his throat.

"Rin, Len, could you both please take a seat?" Rin did as she was asked and slowly sat back down at her desk. Her hands trembled a bit and there was a big lump in her throat. She tried to swallow it many times but it ended up making her throat sore. Len took a seat a few desks away from her, next to a girl with gold long yellowish hair. Her hair was the same length as the teal headed girl and she used her phone a lot, like A LOT. She would usually be on her phone texting during classes, but this time her eyes were on Len.

"Hi! I'm Neru, it's nice to meet you, Len." She whispered, smiling at the attractive blonde headed teen as he sat down next to her. Len just gave her a little wave and smile before turning his head to stare at Rin. Neru pouted and tried again. She pat Len's shoulder to try and get his attention. He turned around, annoyed.

"..Yeah?" He whispered to Neru, trying not to show his annoyance.

"You know, if you need help with anything around here or you just want me to show you where to go, you can talk to me, okay?" Neru smiled, trying to hide her jealousy because of the attention Rin was getting from the blonde headed cutie.

He simply nodded then turned back around, continuing to stare at Rin. Neru puffed her cheeks out in anger.

_"What the hell?" _Neru thought to herself.

_"Why does he keep staring at someone like HER," _Neru gripped her hands into fists under her desk. _"..And they seem to know each other, I'm not going to let someone as ugly as her try to take Len for herself! it's on Rin.." _

Neru smirked and flipped out her phone, beginning to text like she usually did, but this time it was about a certain blonde headed girl.

Unaware of Len's stares, Rin continued to try to pay attention to the lesson being taught, but she couldn't. She was bothered and seemed nervous. The only thing she could pay attention to was the thought that kept going through her head.

_"Why is he here..?"_

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business."

Rin grabbed her perfectly wrapped bento and a water she had packed in her bag and began to head up to the roof to eat. She was overjoyed that it was finally lunch period, but she couldn't really enjoy because Len had kept following behind her and kept trying to talk to her.

This had been basically going on all day. Len had EVERY class with Rin, to Rin's displeasure, and had been trying to talk to her every chance he got. He'd even excuse his self to the restroom when Rin would. It was driving Rin so crazy to the point she just wanted to shout "Hey Kid, you gonna stop stalking me or what?"

There would always be some jealous girl to stare at Rin as if they were going to pounce on her and it annoyed her even more. Rin had also seen flashes of gold hair when she'd be walking to another class and she really thought she had gone insane.

"I'm going to keep following you until you tell me where you're going." Len continued to walk after the other blonde headed teen.

Rin snorted, "Since when have you been so worried about where I'M going?"

"Since when have you been so displeased to see me? You weren't like this first period." Len smirked.

"Yeah, I was just a little shocked to see you, okay? And the way you keep following me around makes me think you just came here to stalk me, it's annoying." Rin walked faster, Len did the same to keep up.

"And? If you would just slow down and talk to me then maybe I'd leave you alone. You've been avoiding me all day. Why?"

Silence.

More Silence.

"Don't play dumb, Len." Rin stopped walking once they both reached the roof, sitting down and laying out her lunch neatly in front of her.

"Can we please just talk?" Len mimicked Rin's moves, as he sat beside her, she scoot over a bit.

"Why are you trying so hard to talk to me? There are many pretty girls in this school who would LOVE to talk to you." Rin took little bites of her bento, staring down at the concrete.

"Ha. I don't wanna talk to them, I don't even know them. Besides, I think you're prettier than them." Len looked at Rin with a big goofy grin on his face. A faint pink tinted her cheeks but quickly vanished.

"Then get to know them! You're such an idiot, Len," Rin took a sip of water from her water bottle and continued to eat her lunch.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care."

"Stop being so mean."

"I'm not, you're just annoying."

"You know, I'm just now noticing that you don't really have any friends. So, I'm gonna stay around you until you get some." Rin's eyes widened and she almost choked on her food.

"What kind of stupid statement was that?!" Rin stood up and brushed herself off. She grabbed the rest of her food and threw it away in a trashcan that was on the roof, her appetite had been ruined. She began to walk away.

"Wait! Rin, I didn't-"

"Bye, Len."

Rin kept walking as tears slowly made there way down her cheeks. With a hurtful expression on his face, Len watched as she walked away.

_"What happened to us, Rin?"_

* * *

_A/N: I don't think I gave this chapter my best. I still hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated, thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

Rin sighed as she walked home. She was exhausted from the past events that had occured today. Even though Rin was finally happy that she was able to go home and get away from the troubles at school, she couldn't help but think about _him._

_Len._

It confused her, made her angry even, that Len had come to _her_ school.

Of course she knew she didn't own the school, but she was still angered that Len had come.

She had enough troubles from all of the kids that made fun of her, and now Len was added to her list of problems.

_'So,' _Rin thought. '_First her, now him. Great, just GREAT." _Rin's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Rinnn! Wait up!" Rin turned around, recognizing the voice immediately.

It was Kaito.

Rin smiled and stopped walking, Kaito was just the person she needed. Surely he would understand her situation if she talked to him, he would listen like her always would listen to all of her problems. Sometimes he would have a solution, sometimes he wouldn't. But it didn't matter, as long as Rin got to talk about her problems with someone, she felt relieved.

"Kaito, hey!" Kaito stopped beside Rin, panting from running.

"Hey...Why...Didn't...You...Wait...For...Me.." Kaito said in between pants.

'_Oops..' _Rin thought while biting her lip, '_So THAT'S what I forgot.'_

"Sorry Kaito," She sighed and looked down. "There's just a lot on my mind today."

Kaito looked at her after finally catching his breath and frowned. He hated seeing the blonde headed girl in a bad mood, it wasen't fun that way.

"Eh? What's the matter, Rin-chan?"

"Just, something happened in school today." Rin began walking again, Kaito following close behind her.

"What is it, Rin? People messing with you again?" Kaito knew about Rin's bullying problems. She'd told him all about them after the day he helped her out. After all, he was her only friend. She basically trusted him with her life.

"No...I'm sort of used to being messed with now, but..." Rin paused for a moment before continuing, "An old friend from wayyy back, well not really a friend actually..But you get it...Right?"

"Yeah, but, what does this have to do with your problem, Rin-Chan?" Kaito looked at the shorter girl with a questionable look on his face.

"W-well... This old 'friend' attends my school now. His name is Len, and we sort of had a rough past together, we haven't talked in years. S-so everything is awkward between us."

_'So it's a boy?' _Kaito felt a small pang in his chest. Kaito didn't know Rin knew any other boys. He assumed that he was the only guy friend that she had. But she did say this Len was an old friend, and she knew him longer than she had known Kaito. Kaito felt his stomach start to knot and his face twisted into an even deeper frown. What was this feeling? Jealousy?

Kaito was silent for a while, this worried Rin. "K-Kaito? You oka-"

"I can't walk you home today, Rin. I just remembered, my mom needs me for something. I'll see you tomorrow Rin, kay?" Before Rin could respond, Kaito had started walking in the opposite direction away from Rin's house.

Rin was both confused and saddened by Kaito's sudden behavior. What was up with him? She decided to just shrug it off and assumed Kaito must have really been busy. But she didn't dismiss the thought before asking her self one more thing,

_'Is he angry at me? If he had something so important to do, he would have told me...And the look on his face seemed as if he were angry about something. Did I say something wrong?_

Rin felt hot tears slowly making their way down her cheeks for the second time that day.

_'What if I lose my only friend?'_

* * *

**_Sorry for the shot chapter! The next one will be more interesting and have more drama. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated._**


End file.
